


I Was an Island (Test Work)

by calithil



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Multi, Pining, basically mike is a salty boy, chris and mike dont know each other, fluff too if i ever continue writing, hard core pining, so sorry if it never gets updated whoops, this is a test work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calithil/pseuds/calithil
Summary: I was an islandbefore you came alongput your boat in my sandhand in my handyour heart in my song





	I Was an Island (Test Work)

**Author's Note:**

> This a test work to see if I should elaborate on this idea after I finish my other fanfiction, Paint the Town. (If you haven't read it please check it out I need advice).

_I was an island_

_Before you came along_

_Put your boat in my sand_

_Your hand in my hand_

_Your heart in my song_

Mike was a solitary guy. He wasn’t one who liked going out and meeting new people if he didn’t have to and he certainly wasn’t one to go to a stupid college party. Jessica, his ex, had asked him to tag along so she wouldn’t feel awkward driving up to the house alone. Mike almost said yes just to help her, but he knew that he would just be miserable the whole time. Jess would certainly leave him as soon as they arrived so she could flirt with any unsuspecting dude she saw. He eventually rejected her proposal and told her to go ask Matt to give her a ride.

Now Mike, as intelligent as he was, tended to cut himself short to avoid confrontation. He hated being called out or doing anything to risk embarrassment. That, somehow, included just standing alone against a wall with a beer that he doesn’t even like the taste of. Any situation where another person could walk up to him and catch him off guard was a no.

“C’mon Michael.” Jess said, crossing her arms over her chest in a childlike manner.

“No, Jess. I’m not going.” He retorted, pushing himself up from the uncomfortable couch he had been sitting on. Jessica stood up after him and placed her hands on her hips.

“Why not? I won’t leave you alone this time.”

“Somehow…I don’t believe you.” He rolled his eyes, “I’m always left to be the guy the drunk girl cries on before she goes off to fuck some other dude.”

Jessica smirked, “Oh, so it’s because you can’t get any action.” Mike seemed to glare at her.

“That’s not what I said.” He groaned. “I simply mean that I don’t want to spend two or more hours somewhere where I’m not welcome and am basically used as a coat rack for the much cooler and much more popular people.” Mike moved from the living room of his apartment to the small kitchen and pulled some cold pizza out of the fridge.

“What if I told you our friends from high school are going to be there?” She asked.

“What?” Mike questioned. “Elaborate please.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise, but I managed to get a hell of a lot of our friends to come visit this weekend.” Jessica wore a proud smile. She thought she had won. Mike would admit that she was pretty close, but he only had one person in particular he wanted to see.

“Who specifically?” He asked.

“Sam, Ashley, Emily, Hannah, Beth, and Josh.” She said and Mike beamed. Josh. Josh was going to be visiting him, Jessica, and Matt this weekend. The man got lost in thought for a moment. Josh was Mike’s best friend during high school up until they moved to separate states. Josh also happened to be the reason Mike and Jessica broke up.

Jessica didn’t know this, but Mike surely did. It was a drama filled few days with a lot of questions and very few answers. Basically, Mike realized that he had a giant ass crush on Josh from the very beginning. He started dating Emily in sophomore year before realizing that there was never really a spark. He kept trying though, denying his own increase of heart rate whenever Joshua would set a hand on his shoulder or whisper in his ear. Mike tried to maintain a relationship with someone else, but every time it would just end in apologies and broken hearts.

He was lucky that Jessica knew he was gay before he did. He was also lucky that she didn’t know who he was gay for.

“-hael? Hello?” Jessica said, crossing her arms again.

“Sorry. Spaced out.” Mike said, feeling the embarrassment snaking up his neck.

“I can tell. Did you hear anything that I said?” She asked and Mike sheepishly shook his head.

Jessica rolled her eyes, “I said that Ashley is bringing her cousin, Tiffany, and Josh is bringing his boyfriend, Chris, so we need to clean so they have a place to stay.” Mike nodded at her, but was going over what she had said. Boyfriend. Josh. Have. Chris. What?

“Josh has a boyfriend?” He asked, staring at Jessica in slight shock. She simply nodded like it wasn’t a big deal. Of course it wasn’t a big deal. To her. Mike was about to pass out. The man that he thought he had no chance with because there was no way in hell that Josh could like men, had a boyfriend. Mike could feel his heart hit the floor like a zap of lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So that was pretty short, but like I said this is a test work and it will (maybe) be updated and turned into something real later. If you have any advice or anything you would like to contribute that could add to the plot (especially since I don't have a plan for this yet) feel free to leave a comment and I will see if I can use it. (If I do I will for sure give credit where it is due)


End file.
